Seventeen Forever
by Rockergirl16
Summary: Masaru and Touma are at an amusement park, and while they are their feelings developed for one another. But what happens when Masaru forgets to tell Touma something. As the two spend their last summer day together.


_Seventeen Forever_

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon, and the song "Seventeen Forever". Digimon belongs to its respected owners. "Seventeen Forever" belongs to Metro Station.

Warnings: Yaoi, AU timing, OOCness, swearing, way too many P.O.V's, and mild suggestive themes.

Summary: Masaru and Touma are at the amusement park. Feelings are developed, but not revealed, or are they? But what happens when Masaru forgets tell Touma something, as they spend their last summer day together until they meet again in 4 years.

**Touma's P.O.V**

_You are young, and so am I_

_And this wrong, but who am I to judge?_

_You feel like heaven when we touch,_

_I guess for me, this is enough._

Though I used to find Masaru an annoying pest, it's been 3 years, and my feelings have changed. Sure, he's still annoying sometimes, but that's only when he doesn't tell what's been bugging him, but still overall it's gone down drastically. I love him, that's not going to change, it's just I don't know if it's the same with him.

**Masaru's P.O.V**

I'm at Touma's place, and I gotta say, it's really nice, wait, and what am I saying? Well, actually, I don't know why I'm here. I thought I didn't like this bastard? But I think I do? Again, what am I saying? God dammit! I guess I do love him. God, what the hell am I thinking!

**Touma's P.O.V**

_We're one mistake from being together,_

_But let's not ask why it's not right,_

_You won't be seventeen forever,_

_And we can get away with this tonight._

I know Masaru is outside my house, so I open the door.

"So, Masaru, why are you here?" I asked.

"Dunno. Got bored, I guess." he replied.

"And you want me to do something about it?" I responded.

"Uh, no. I just wanted to see what you were doing." his response was.

"Oh well then, do you want to go somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he replied.

"Amusement park?" I reply, but before he said anything else, I grabbed his hand to leave.

_You are young and I am scared,_

_You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care,_

_And I can hear your heart beat,_

_You know exactly where to take me._

**Masaru's P.O.V**

Touma just grabs me, yeah smooth move jackass. But, for some reason, I'm not extremely pissed off at him like I am always. I guess that could be a sign that I may love him. Wait, what am I thinking? But, oh crap, I'm blushing! Crap, crap, crap! Not good! Please don't let him notice!

"Masaru." Touma said, and I flinched.

"Yes," I replied.

"We're here." he responded.

'Oh yeah, sorry I zoned out." I apologized.

**Touma's P.O.V**

Was Masaru blushing, because I thought I just saw him blush? Maybe, just maybe, he might just love me back. He's just too thick-headed to realize it.

_We're one mistake from being together,_

_But let's not ask why it's not right,_

_You won't be seventeen forever,_

_And we can get away with this tonight._

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh,_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

"So, Masaru, which rides do you want to go on first?" I asked.

"I don't care. Hey, what time is it?" he replied.

"It is" I checked my watch, "6:22 p.m."

"Alright, thanks." he responded dully.

**Masaru's P.O.V **

"_Will you remember me?"_

_You asked me as I leave,_

"_Remember what?" _

_I said,_

_Oh, how could I,_

_How could I forget?_

Crap! I forgot to tell Touma, I'm leaving for college! I know I'll remember to tell him. Right now, I gotta tell him something else. My feelings have finally become straight. I do love him. God, how could I've been so stupid?

"Actually, Touma, can we go on the ferris wheel?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." he responded.

_We're one mistake from being together,_

_But let's not ask why it's not right,_

_You won't be seventeen forever,_

_And we can get away with this tonight._

**Touma's P.O.V**

Alright, I'm confused. Masaru said he didn't care where we were going; now he changes his mind. Well, whatever reason it is, it might be important.

As we walk to the ferris wheel, Masaru actually got fricken lost! It's not like him! He's not that stupid!

**Masaru's P.O.V**

I didn't mean to actually get lost! I needed time to think! Because I didn't know if I should tell Touma, I'm leaving. I don't know if I should! Well, it will come to me, right now I gotta go find him.

**Touma's P.O.V**

Right now, I'm frustrated. I had my eye on Masaru for a minute, and the next minute, he's gone.

Finally, after about 45 minutes of looking everywhere, I find him. I grabbed his hand tightly, and Masaru grimaced because of the pain.

"Touma, you're really hurting my hand." he says. I don't know if I should scold him, or loosen my grip.

'Well, next time don't get lost." I reply with my voice getting quieter.

_We're one mistake from being together,_

_But let's not ask why not right,_

_You won't be seventeen forever,_

_And we can get away with this tonight._

We get to the ferris wheel, and there are not a lot of people that I thought that would be here. I check my watch and it's actually 10:00 pm.

"Hey Masaru, it's 10:00. Are you sure you want to go on?" I ask.

"Yes Touma!" his response was.

I think I know why he said yes. I remember there being a sign saying there will be fireworks at 10:05. Well, then. We get in our little cart, thing, whatever that thing is called. And when Masaru and I were at the top, the fireworks go off. Needless to say, those fireworks were extremely loud.

I come close to Masaru's ear and whisper, "Masaru, I love you." Once again he blushes.

"Touma, I love you too." he replies, and automatically I kissed him. Damn, this feels so good!

**Masaru's P.O.V **

I did at least half of the things I wanted to do. I forgot to tell him I'm leaving. And, I can't tell Touma now. My plane will be here at 5:00 pm tomorrow.

**Touma's P.O.V**

_We're one mistake from being together,_

_But let's not ask why it's not right,_

_You won't be seventeen forever,_

_And we can get away with this tonight._

Pretty much nothing could ruin this moment. We're together, and nothing bad will happen I know it.

_Ooo- ooo- ooo- ooo_

_And we can get away with this tonight _

_Ooo- ooo- ooo- ooo_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_Ooo- ooo- ooo-ooo_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_Ooo- ooo- ooo- ooo_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

"Masaru, promise we won't forget each other." I said.

"Yes, it's a promise, forever." he replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! My first ever **prequel! I thank , because she left me a review, asking to either update "Homecoming", or make a sequel, so I decide to actually make a prequel and a sequel. So, if you haven't notice this is the prequel. This morning of 3/20/10, I actually had an epiphany, I could have the song "4ever" by the Veronicas. But, oh well, I guess I could use that song for the sequel. I don't know, maybe? And if you haven't notice Masaru and Touma's age, no offense, but it's pretty obvious. They are 17. That's why I used "Seventeen Forever". It made sense, but the reason I mentioned "4ever" is because I heard it, I notice it made this fanfic flow better, oh well, live and learn. Remember to review! And see you at the premiere of the sequel!**


End file.
